Appetite Energy
Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While it is in use, Appetite Energy is seen to be highly versatile, having offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications depending on how something with Gourmet Cells uses it. It has been shown to be able to produce from outside the actual body, allowing the bearer to solidify said energy into physical constructs, or tools, that they use for different purposes. It has been shown that the more mastery of Appetite Constructs, the more it can actually take on the said characteristics of a construct the user does. An example is seen when a construct of a variation of a blade is actually able to turn sharp, allowing them to actually cut through something and feel the slashing power and intense steel to cut through easily. It has been shown that a secondary variation is a form of energy-based attacks, concentrating the energy into a forward force that can hit the opponent, which is something powerful beasts are capable of doing when they fire off different variations of Appetite Blasts. It has been shown that Appetite Energy can not only be externalized, it can also be added into the user's internal body or tool, modifying and amplifying a user's abilities by infusing them with the essence of the cells themselves. An example is shown when a user adds the power of the energy to their attacks, like an Appetite Construct, the construct takes on the ability of the Gourmet Cells, causing the Appetite to embody it and consume it's target as if it was trying to eat it with incredible appetite. One last incredible way that Appetite Energy is used in a fight is actually showing to take on their more savage forms, often at times taking shape of different primal forms, often animal based depending on how intense of Appetite the Gourmet Cells have in them. It has been shown that this form can often give way to brand-new techniques of pure Appetite, an example of which is shown with the Dinner of Kings (王食晩餐 Ō Shoku Bansan), which takes on the embodiment of pure appetite as it then goes after any ingredient in front of itself, consuming it until it is completely gone. It is said that this form of Appetite Energy is by far the most difficult to achieve, often taking almost years to ever grab the concept of it, making it one of the most difficult ways to use it. It has even been shown that in some extremely rare cases, users of this energy can gain the ability to use this energy to actually amplify their own powers and skills, often which results in something from their appertitie devils like a marking or physical characteristic to emerge, which has been given the name Appetite Force(食欲フォース, Shokuyoku fōsu). Although it is only said to be able to be used by those who have mastered controlling themselves, even when facing near-death hunger, which often only shows with Gourmet Hermits, who keep to a very strict doctrine. Techniques Appetite Force (食欲フォース,Shokuyoku Fōsu) is a rare form that those who have learned how to focus and control their own appetite energy has been shown of doing, giving them more incredible power once it is engaged. To use this ability, the person begins by focusing their Appetite Energy outward, but instead of solidifying it, they draw it back inward towards their multiple variations of body parts, cells, and brain as it begins to augment their production and activity, increasing and amplifying it twice over as it then causes a change in the physical appearance as the user takes on a small part of their appetite devil's appearance, showing the full completion of this technique. Unlike Food Immersion, which allows the user to use more energy that is stored, Appetite Force is the opposite as it allows the user to unlock and use all forms of their abilities, increasing and doubling their power once used. It is shown to drain the user much more quickly, making it a technique which should only be used in an emergency. Trivia *Canon abilities can be used without admin approval except for Overpowering Abilities. *The dinner of kings technique will be allowed to be used, but four characters must be together to create it, and must explain how they received the technique. *'Appetite Force' can be used, but the user must have learned it from someone who already has mastered it. *The article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Terms Category:Ability